Archives/Taiwan/2017/05
Current Edition: Chapter of Smoky Moon and Summon Fireflies |-| 19/05 = Important Updates 1. New Story Availability Chapter 21 "Secret of Seven-Peaked Mountain" is now available, pass chapter 20 and reach level 41 to challenge. Completing the story unlocks the corresponding exploration. 2. Treasure Paper Dolls Rate Up Event duration: 19/05 after maintenance ~ 25/5 23:59 CST In exploration the appearance rate of the paper dolls will be 2x that of normal. '3. Shrine Shop Update' Event duration: 19/05 ~ 01/06 For sale: Mannendake, 2 5-star white daruma, 2 4-star white daruma. 4. Limited IAP Availability 19/05 after maintenance ~ 25/05 23:59 CST Daily Fortune Bags: After buying, you get 1 Mysterious Amulet, 1 random 5/6-star Soul, 50 stamina. 20/05 0:00 ~ 30/05 23:59 CST Current World Amulet Pack (7 days)： Purchasing rewards 1 Current World Amulet, 1 blue daruma, additionally there will be 1 Current World Amulet, 10000 gold, 50 stamina daily for 7 days. 26.05 0:00 ~ 08.06 23:59 CST Lucky Magatama Gift 1: Purchasing yields 220 magatama, 6 red daruma, 10000 gold Lucky Magatama Gift 2: Purchasing yields 680 magatama, 1 blue daruma, 30000 gold Lucky Magatama Gift 3: Purchasing yields 1820 magatama, 3 white daruma, 50000 gold Lucky Magatama Gift 4: Purchasing yields 3680 magatama, 3 white daruma, 1 black daruma, 100000 gold 5. Newly added order shop items for exchange are: random 6-star Mitama, white daruma, shikigami challenge ticket, stamina. 6. Journey of Sakura Matsuri's onmyouji skin exchange event will end, and every remaining drop with be converted to 1000 gold each, and be distributed to all onmyouji-sama through mail. 2) Improvement Adjustments # Updated art of awakened shikigami; 3) Problem Improvement # Fixed how when auto-battling, a vanquished enemy's selection indicator would not disappear; # Fixed wrongful description in Enenra's biography; # Fixed wrong display of Yamata no Orochi's name in the Soul dungeon window; # Fixed how it was possible to choose more than 3 close friends' shikigami to support, and wrongful tallying of assists; # Fixed exploration of side story, where Soul drops were wrong, after the fix Soul drops will be Wanyuudou; |-| 12/05 = 1) Important Updates '1. Info about New Shikigami' *New SSR shikigami Kaguyahime Obtaining method: 5.12 after update, can be summoned with Mysterious Amulet, Beads, and Current Incarnation Amulets. *New SR shikigami Enenra Obtaining method: 5.12 after update, can be summoned with Mysterious Amulet, Beads, and Current Incarnation Amulets. '2. Kaguyahime Rate Up Event' Event duration: 2017.5.12 after maintenance - 2017.5.18 Event description: During event, summoning with Mysterious Amulet, Beads, and Current Incarnation Amulets has higher chance for Kaguyahime to appear. '3. Cosmetic Shop New Appearance On Sale' Event duration: 2017.5.12 after maintenance - 2017.5.20 Event description: During event, the new Kaguyahime skin "Moonlit Night and River of Stars" skin will be 80% of original price. '4. "Child of Fortune" Event Begins' Event duration: 2017.5.12 after maintenance - 2017.5.28 Event description: During event, complete the daiy puzzle missions to uncover pieces, completing puzzle rewards the new Zashiki Warashi skin "Arrival of Fortune and Luck". '5. Food Festival Begins' Event duration: 2017.5.13 0:00 - 2017.5.22 23:59 Event description: During event, through the Wishing Rack's bottom left "Food Festival" lantern, event page can be opened and shared to guess fists daily. If guessing fist succeeds, 10 "Cuisine Tickets" that can be used in the Food Festival draw is rewarded. Player can guess once, as well as aid friends (once per account), thus, max amout of Cuisine Tickets are 480 daily. The draw rewards 4/5-star "Gourmet Kekkai Cards", "Beads", and "Mysterious Amulets". '6. Sakura Food Festival Kiou' Event duration: 2017.5.13 0:00 - 2017.5.22 23:59 Event description: During event, some restaurants in Taiwan will have Kiou appear, which can be challenged through the LBS map. 2) Improvement Changes # Four additional chances to challenge Yinkai Gate. # Fixed how amount of times support shikigami can battle is wrong. # Fixed the wrong time display in coop window. # Fixed mistranslations of some skin's names. # Fixed mistranslation of Arakawa no Nushi's "Devour" skill. # Improved Hangan's "Inky Loyalty" skin special effects. |-| 05/05 = Important updates 1. Celebrating reaching 6 million Onmyojis Event period: 2017.5.5 - 2017.5.14 During the event period, users above level 15 will be credited the “6 million Onmyojis reached” bonus in their mailboxes at 18:00 everyday. The following are the bonuses awarded: 2. New chapter 20 “Sacrificial Ritual” released. 3. Children’s Day Seasonal Magatama Fortune Bag released in store. Children’s Day Fortune Bag 1: Purchase to obtain 220 magatama, 6 red daruma, and 10,000 gold Children’s Day Fortune Bag 2: Purchase to obtain 680 magatama, 1 blue daruma, and 30,000 gold Children’s Day Fortune Bag 3: Purchase to obtain 1,820 magatama, 3 white daruma, and 50,000 gold Children’s Day Fortune Bag 4: Purchase to obtain 3,680 magatama, 3 white daruma, 1 black daruma, and 100,000 gold 4. Mysterious amulet giveaway Event period: 2017.5.6 - 2017.5.11 Event details: During the event period, completing all daily missions will allow user to obtain a bonus mysterious amulet. 5. Shrine exchange updated Shrine exchange period: 2017.5.5 - 2017.5.18 Characters/items up for exchange: Mannendake, black daruma 'Improvements to game experience' # Fixed issue where bringing Hiromasa and Ichimokuren into battle would cause the goryō Ryūjin (Seimei’s dragon) to appear when the skill “Wind God’s Blessing” is used. # Fixed issue where the Teikon Soul might get triggered multiple times. # Fixed issue where the Teikon Soul’s effect could not be triggered by Yamata no Orochi when battling in the Soul dungeons. # Fixed issue where Kyuuketsuhime’s model would disappear after being revived, in cases when she was killed by Hitotsume Kozou’s Vajra Sutra or the Soul Kagamihime’s damage reflect while using the “Protection of Fresh Blood” skill. # Fixed issues where Inugami equipped with the Soul “Makuragaeshi” had a chance of causing the opponent’s shikigami to fall asleep when performing a counter attack. # Fixed issue where the Hitotsume Kozou in Soul dungeon 5’s 2nd floor could not be summoned by Shirodouji’s “Mitama Summon” skill. # Fixed issue where pressing “Confirm” quickly twice when deleting a friend would cause two friends to be deleted instead. # Fixed issue where the game would stop responding when the user tries to resume their battle in the Gate to the Yin World battle. __NOEDITSECTION__